Cambio de estilo
by lovemikey23
Summary: Lo que un cambio puede llegar a ocasionar... Unos sentimientos, que se revelan solo por un simple Plan. Mi primer historia, denle una oportunidad. [A/U] (Fonnie)
1. Chapter 1

**Un gusto a todos ustedes.**

 **Soy nueva en eso de escribir en este Fandom, pero espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, no pienso hacerlo muy largo uno o dos capitulos.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho, me inspire en una imagen de Pole-Bear.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado...**

 **Advertencias:**

 *** Personajes Humanizados**

 *** Fonnie (Foxy X Bonnie) *-***

 **FNAF no me pertenece :(**

 _Un cambio de estilo_

Era una mañana, tranquila en la Pizzería, los chicos dormían muy plácidamente tanto los Old's y Toy's, Mangle, Puppet y Ballon Boy, el primero en despertar fue Freddy, se tallo los ojos, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, después se vio en el espejo, y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido, pego un grito...

Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y BonBon se levantaron y fueron al baño, por tremendo grito que se hecho Freddy, los tres intercambiaron miradas y Toy chica se acerco a la puerta y toco levemente...

\- Am?... Freddy, ¿te encuentras bien? - Pregunto preocupada la rubia

\- No, no lo estoy - grito histérico Freddy desde el baño

\- ¿Qué pasa? - esta vez fue BonBon

En ese momento salió Freddy, y lo que vieron los Toy's les sorprendió, se echaron a reír, sus sonaras carcajadas se oían por todo el lugar, Freddy se avergonzó mas, y se sonrojo, mientras veía a los demás reír hasta el punto de morir. El primero en hablar fue Toy Freddy.

\- ¿Que...que te pa..paso? - tratando de aguantar la risa

\- No lo sé, desperté esta mañana así, - sonrojado de la vergüenza

\- Digo nadie despierta con otra ropa, al menos que tu lo hayas hecho? - sonrió divertido

La verdad, eso era, Freddy no entendía nada, como es que pudo despertar con la ropa de Bonnie, era tan vergonzoso las maneras en como llego a su cuerpo, decidió no pensar en eso. Un sonido lo despertó de sus pensamientos, era la puerta de Chica, viendo a la pequeña rubia, los demás abrieron los ojos como plato, al parecer Freddy no era el único que cambio de ropa, la pequeña llevaba la ropa de Foxy, claro, de una manera mucho más pequeña para su cuerpo, Chica le se quedo viendo a Freddy y se le acerco.

\- Al parecer no soy la única - rio - como es que llegamos a esto? - pregunto curiosa

\- No lo sé, solo desperté así - suspiro - solo faltan Foxy y Bonnie

\- Si lo sé - vio la puerta de ambos

De repente vieron la puerta de Foxy abrirse, saliendo de esta aquel zorro que llevaba la ropa de Freddy, los demás se rieron de él, al lo que el zorro se enojo, y los iba a golpear, pero se detuvo al ver a Freddy con la ropa de Bonnie y a Chica con su ropa.

\- No soy el único, al parecer que quiso jugar a alguien más - pregunto con sarcasmo

\- jajaja gracioso, nosotros no sabemos cómo es que llegamos a esto - dijo Freddy

\- se ven graciosos con la ropa de otros - dijo BonBon

\- Calla conejo - dijo Foxy enojado

\- Oye tranquilo viejo - dijo Toy Freddy

\- Una cosa - dijo Toy Chica - si Freddy tiene la ropa de Bonnie, Chica la de Foxy y Foxy la de Freddy - ensancho sus sonrisa - eso quiere decir que Bonnie tiene la ropa de Chica - empezó a reír

\- Cierto - se le unió a Toy Chica

Los Old's se vieron y fueron al cuarto de Bonnie, tocaron y esperaron una respuesta, la cual nunca llego, volvieron a tocar y...

\- Váyanse por favor - pidió Bonnie desde adentro

\- Amm, Bonnie, sal quieres - dijo Chica

\- No, no lo hare - grito el Conejo

\- Por favor Bonnie sal - ahora hablo Freddy

\- ¡NO! - grito con mayor fuerza

\- Vamos Bonnie, no te diremos nada - dijo esta vez Foxy

Oyeron un suspiro seguido de un "Ok" de Bonnie, lentamente se abrió la puerta de Bonnie, dejando ver al Conejo, todos se abrieron los ojos como plato, lo que hiso que Bonnie se sonrojase al igual que un tomate, las caras eran diferentes, la de Toy Freddy, de sorpresa con una pequeña sonrisa, la de Toy Chica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la de BonBon una sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo, la de Freddy sorpresa y nerviosismo, la de Chica encantada por la mirada de Foxy y este último, un sonrojo enorme, sudando y un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

Chica se empezó a reír, lo cual capto la mirada de todos, ella apunto a Foxy, y todos los demás se empezaron a reír, Bonnie vio la mirada de Foxy que lo recorría desde arriba hacia abajo, esto hiso que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba, se hiso para atrás y cerró la puerta de sus alcoba, todos terminaron de reír cuando unas voces se acercaban.

\- que esta asando aquí - pregunto Mangle

\- hubieras visto Mangle - gritaron emocionadas las dos rubias

\- ¿qué paso? - dijo Ballon Boy

Después de que les explicaran todo a Mangle, Ballon Boy y Puppet, este ultimo sonrió con ego, al lo cual todos lo miraron con curiosidad y dijo saber la razón por la cual todos estaban vestidos con la ropa de otro. Rodo los ojos y comenzó a hablar.

\- La razón, por la cual, los cambie de ropa es por Bonnie y por el - señalo a Foxy - se acuerdan que hace una semana tu Foxy, dijiste que te gustaba Bonnie, pero no tenias el valor de decírselo, que mejor los olvidarías - Foxy asintió - hace dos días, Bonnie me dijo que tu le gustabas pero, siempre lo tratabas con indiferencia, lo cual hiso que Bonnie se entristeciera, y se me ocurrió una manera muy divertida de hacerlo, era cambiándolos de ropa, Bonnie al ver que no le quitabas la mirada se sonrojo pero sonrió internamente, y tu quedaste como un idiota al verlo asi - rio -

\- Pero Chica y Yo que tenemos que ver en este juego - pregunto Freddy

\- Los involucre, para que no fuera muy obvio, y para que Chica le intercambiara el traje a Bonnie - rodo los ojos y suspiro - lo hice solo porque Bonnie se sentía mal, por este idiota que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos - mientras señalaba a Foxy

Todos miraron a Foxy, el cual tenía la mirada baja, se sentía mal, por hacer sentir mal a _**su conejito,**_ esperen "su conejito" si era suyo y de nadie más, quería arreglar las cosas, y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

\- La única manera de cambiar de ropa - dijo Puppet - es que Foxy le diga sus sentimientos a Bonnie

\- Vamos, Foxy que esperas - hablo Toy Chica - tienes que ir

\- Si - hablo Mangle - corre como el viento y dile lo que tengas que decirle a Bonnie

\- Pero es que no puedo - dijo - mi valor no me quiere hacer razonar

\- Pues si no te apuras, se quedaran así para siempre - dijo Puppet - y... el se olvidara de ti.

Foxy se asusto, no quería que pasara eso, no, no lo permitiría jamás, se armo con el valor suficiente y se fue corriendo. Cuando desapareció de la vista de todos Freddy hablo.

\- En serio que si no le dice a Bonnie sus sentimientos, nos quedaremos así para siempre - dijo preocupado

\- Claro que no - hablo Puppet - jejeje solo era juego, para que decidiera ir.

Todos se echaron a reír, gracias a Puppet, por fin Foxy le diría a Bonnie sus sentimientos, se alegraban internamente, esos dos no podían hablar ya sea por orgullo y timidez, vieron el reloj y eran las 12:30 del día, genial , la pizzería se supone que abrió ya hace dos horas, optaron por no abrirla en este día, para que no hubiera problemas.

Decidieron bajar para desayunar ya que alguien aviso que tenía hambre, y ese alguien era Ballon Boy, todos fueron a la cocina, estuvieron hablando un rato, y del ingenioso plan que se ocurrió a Puppet.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Foxy se encontraba en su habitación, no sabía cómo hablar y que decirle, que haría, solo llegar y ya... No suena muy poco romántico. Tocar, entablar una charla, y después decirle... No, tampoco no sabía que hacer, pero al verlo de nuevo y con ese vestido, mandaría su autocontrol fuera de su cuerpo, se paro decidió, salió de su puerta, viendo a ambos lados si no se encontraba nadie, se acerco a la puerta de Bonnie, su mano a un centímetro de la puerta, todavía con la batalla en su mente, hasta que decidió hacerlo toco levemente la puerta, oyo los pasos de Bonnie acercarse a la puerta y luego hablo..

\- ¿Qui..quién es? - nervioso

\- Soy yo Foxy - se empezó a ponerse nervioso

\- Que, quieres - se puso mucho más nervioso

\- Vine a hablar contigo - trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

\- Para qué? - no quería abrir la puerta

\- Vamos, te tengo que decir algo muy importante - se estaba desesperando

Bonnie, no tuvo otra alternativa y la abrió, Foxy, se tuvo que controlar para no violarlo ahí mismo, sonrió y esta sonrisa hizo estremecer a Bonnie, después de entra Bonnie cerró la puerta, y los dos se sentaron, y Foxy suspiro...

\- Te vez bien con ese vestido - sonrió mirando sus piernas blancas

\- Gra..graci..as - sonrojado - a que... que venia...venias ha..hablar - se maldijo internamente por tartamudear.

\- Pues - se fue acercando lentamente a Bonnie

Bonnie se sonrojo de nuevo como tomate, se paro y fue abrir la puerta, genial, con seguro, trato de abrirla pero fue inútil, la abrió, pero fue cerrada por un brazo, y ese era el de Foxy, se dio la vuelta, vio que tenía una mano en el pomo y la otra al lado de la cabeza, y estaba muy cerca de él, Foxy puso una de sus piernas en medio de las de Bonnie, lo cual hiso que este último se pusiera mucho más nervioso, Bonnie levanto la mirada para encontrarse la mirada de Foxy, esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, iba a hablar pero fue callado, Bonnie abrió los ojos como platos, no pudo articular palabra alguna ya que Foxy lo callo, estampando sus labios con los suyos.

Bonnie, estaba sonrojado, y sorprendido , ¿Foxy lo estaba besando?. ¡Sí! lo estaba haciendo, el no sabía que tenía que hacer, quería apartarlo, pero no quería se sentía tan bien, se aferro a su camisa tímidamente, a lo que el mayor sonrió, después de unos segundos ambos se separaron por falta de aire, con solo un hilo de saliva que los unía, Foxy, sonrió ante la escena que tenía en frente, un Bonnie, sonrojado y jadeante por falta de aire, se acaricio la mejilla sonrojada, y se acerco a los labios casi rozándolos, mientras chocaban sus respiraciones y le dijo...

\- me gustas - dijo sonriendo Foxy

\- tu...tu, tam..también - se sonrojo y abrazo a Foxy

El más alto sonrió, lo abrazo con mayor fuerza y se acerco a la oreja de Bonnie, le dijo algo que le erizo la piel, haciéndolo sonrojar, estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Foxy, le volvió a preguntar, y Bonnie asintió lentamente, mientras se aferraba mas a la camisa de Foxy, este sonrió y lo cargo, Bonnie se tenso cuando el mayor hiso esa acción, trato de ignorarlo mientras respiraba aquel aroma que soltaba el zorro.

Se preguntaba mentalmente, como es que había llegado a esa situación, a si, ya se acordaba todo estoy había sido plan de Puppet, para que, que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, sonrío, mientras volvía a besar a Foxy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer historia de Five Nights At Freddy's esperen el siguiente, espero no tardarme mucho, me despido de ustedes, y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Me despido sin nada mas que decir, cuidense chao y adiooooooos...XD**

 **les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Lovemikey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un gusto volver jeje, si me tarde demasiado pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación de lo que deje pendiente hace un poco de tiempo, perdón si me tarde demasiado, la verdad no sabía cómo continuarlo ya que es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.**

 **Sin más que molestar espero que sea de su agrado, ya que bueno soy primeriza en esto ^.^U**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS:...**_ **( aunque sé que a nadie le importa )**

 ***Lemon**

 *** Fonnie**

 *** Personajes Humanizados ( Son como los dibuja la grandiosa Pole-Bear)**

 **Creo que serian todas jajaja, espero que les guste mucho, y va a estar bueno (mentira)**

 **Sin mas preámbulos... COMENZEMOS!**

* * *

 _...:Cambio de estilo:..._

* * *

Foxy acostó suavemente a Bonnie en la cama, el se posiciono encima de el, después de la falta de aire se separaron, Bonnie tratando de tomar aire y regular su respiración, Foxy le pregunto.

\- Seguro que quieres continuar

\- S..si - trata de regular su respiración - si, si qui...quiero - sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron

\- Como tú lo ordenes - su sonrisa se ensancho, se acerco a su oído y susurro - te demostrare que solo me perteneces a mi - se alejo - que empiece el juego.

Bonnie trago saliva al oír aquello de esa manera algo pervertida, pero se sobresalto al sentir la mano del zorro entra por debajo del vestido, tocando su piel de una manera suave, hasta llegar a su torso y sentirlo, soltó un pequeño jadeo, y el pirata solo sonrió mas, lentamente bajo el vestido, hasta que lo dejo en bóxers, observando la blanca piel del conejo, miro hacia arriba y vio a su amor, apretando los parpados, lo tomo del mentón y le planto un beso tierno que relajo a Bonnie.

Bajo lentamente basando su nariz y sus mejillas hasta el cuello, cuando lo toco con su lengua Bonnie soltó un gemido, escucho reír al zorro, que lo hiso enojarse.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - haciendo un puchero

\- Que hasta el mas mínimo toque, se sobresaltas - volvió a reír - eres tan tierno.

Lo beso en la mejilla, después se concentro en lo que iba a hacer, empezó a besar su cuello, suave, luego lo empezó a morder, que dejo una marca roja, claro está ya que su piel era pálida y se notaba fácilmente.

\- O..oye no..no de..dejes marcas al..alguien pue..puede verlas - lo regaño sonrojándose hasta las orejas

\- Tranquilo, nadie las verá - le sonrió - y si alguien llegara a verlas, sabrán que le perteneces a alguien.

Volvió a besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por su torso, hasta llegar a sus botoncillos rosados, los empezó a morder suavemente escuchando los jadeos de " **su conejito"** de ahora en adelante iba a ser su sonido favorito, después de aquello tan placentero para ambos, empezó a bajar sus besos por su torso, hasta que llego a la orilla de sus bóxers, pero antes de hacer algo, Bonnie, lo detuvo.

\- Es injusto que yo sea el único sin ropa - cuestiono

\- Entonces ayúdame - le sonrió coquetamente

Bonnie, empezó a desabrochar lenta y temblorosamente su camisa, la deslizo, Foxy solo disfrutaba las pequeñas manos de Bonnie recorrer su piel, hasta que la quito por completo aquella prenda, después el pirata lo miro con una sonrisa diciendo "Feliz" a lo que el conejo solo sonrió.

Foxy continuo con lo que iba a hacer, bajo lentamente la ultima prenda de Bonnie, quedándose viendo a ese perfecto ser que tanto amaba, tomo el miembro de su corazón y empezó su vaivén, noto como se tensaba el conejito, lentamente se acerco a sus labios y lo beso dulcemente, mientras acariciaba su miembro, después de separarse de su boca, se acerco a su miembro y lo empezó a lamer la punta lentamente hasta que lo metió a su boca de a poco, empezó de arriba a abajo de una manera lenta hasta que lo empezó a hacerlo mas rápido.

\- aah...aha... Fo..Foxy - soltó gemidos que trataba de callarlos pero le era imposible - aah..ahh.

Foxy seguía con lo suyo, disfrutando aquel silencio que era roto por el sonido de la voz de Bonnie, lo tenía por seguro, oír al conejo de esa forma era tan adictiva, y que cada que oia quería oír mucho mas, porque solo el lograba aquello en el.

\- Fo..foxy me.. me ven.. - no logro terminar ya que libero su semilla en la boca del mayor.

Su sonroja fue mayor ya que paso aquella escena tan vergonzosa, y vio como el zorro se lo tragaba, en cambio Foxy, aquella imagen solo lo excito mucho mas, a su conejito, desnudo, jadeante, con las mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado, una erección, y un brillo en sus ojos que lo incitaban a mas, su presa perfecta, sintió que su pantalón le comenzaba a molestar y sin más, lo empezó a quitar.

Tomo tres de sus dedos, y los empezó a chupar cual paleta ante la mirada de confusión de Bonnie, después de hacer eso, acerco uno a la entrada del menor, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y dando quejas, después metió el segundo y finalmente el tercero, haciendo círculos, Bonnie, ya olvidando el dolor, solo sintió el placer que le brindaba Foxy, mientras tanto el, después de hacerlo tres, cuatro, cinco veces, los saco, tomo su miembro y lo puso en la entrada del menor.

\- Todo va a estar bien - le sonrió

\- mmh - dijo el conejo con los ojos cerrados

El zorro empezó a ejercer fuerza en sus caderas, entrando lentamente al interior de Bonnie, el solo apretaba los ojos y los dientes, de rato el pirata entro completamente y al conejito se le acumulaban las lagrimas en los ojos hasta que dos traviesas lagrimas salieron por sus mejillas, Foxy los tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, le dio un beso tierno y cuidadoso, y mientras Bonnie, solo le abrazaba del cuello mientras disfrutaba de aquel beso, mientras tanto las embestidas se hicieron mas y mas rápidas, el silencio era roto por los gemidos de ambos, después de un rato, Bonnie libero su segunda semilla entre ambos y Foxy dentro del menor, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, regulando su respiración.

\- Bonnie - le hablo - Te amo - le sonrió

\- Yo..Yo igu..al - sonrió

Foxy lo atrajo hacia él y le dio un beso, notando que el menor se quedo dormido, lo abrazo protegiéndolo de todo, sonrió y se quedo dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió sus ojos, viendo que el sol le pegaba en cara, los tallo con cuidado, trato de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de aquel, que le entrego la inocencia, aquel pirata estúpido pero adorable. Trato de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, pero algo lo hiso abrirlos de golpe...

\- Buenos días mi conejito - le dijo Foxy en el oído

\- Bue..buenos di..días - tartamudeo

Los se pararon, pero Bonnie callo en la cama de nuevo por un fuerte dolor en su cadera, Foxy rio, y el conejo lo miro con reproche.

\- Fuiste muy malo - haciendo un puchero

\- No me culpes a mi - se acerco a él - con tus gemidos, pedias mas - le robo un beso

\- Me va a doler - trato de pararse - uuh, me duele, pero me tengo que ir a bañar.

Después que los dos se ducharan, y cambiaran de ropa, y claro acomodar toda la habitación, bajaron para desayunar, y se quedaron en la puerta, al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos.

\- Buenos días - saludaron todos

\- Hola - dijo Foxy

\- Y... - empezó Chica - ¿Que tal su noche? - viéndolo con una sonrisa perversa

\- Ahh a..a que te..te refieres - pregunto un Bonnie nervioso

\- Oh pues - hablo Mangle - después de que se fuera Foxy, ya no volvió hasta ahora - su sonrisa se ensancho - y creímos que estaría contigo.

\- No hicimos nada lo juro - grito Bonnie

\- Ya pues chicas, no los molesten - esta vez hablo Freddy

\- ¡Es que son adorable! - gritaron las tres chicas

\- Si pero a ustedes no les incumbe su vida - hablo Golden

La chicas hicieron un puchero decepcionas, pero ya habría oportunidad de hacerlos hablar, ante la mirada de perversidad de las tres, se quedaron mirando a Bonnie, lo cual noto Foxy.

\- OH! no, ni crean que se le acercaran - abrazo al conejo.

\- Oh! Mangle trae la cámara - gritaron Chica y TChica

Bonnie solo se sonrojo mas y escondió su cara en el pecho del mayor, los demás rieron por las ocurrencias de sus amigas, la vida junto a tus amigos y la persona que amas, es fantástica y Bonnie era testigo de aquello, daba gracias a Dios, por haberle dado aquella familia que tanto amaba.

Sonrió... Sin duda su vida había cambiado mucho solo por un _Cambio de estilo._

* * *

 **Wow ya acabe, muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron un lindo comentario:**

 _ **Hika96**_ : Gracias por comentar, y decirme de mis errores jeje me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Gracias por tu lindo comentario.

 _ **Roxi-ko**_ : jajaja yo igual quisiera ser Foxy para violar a Bonnie^^ jeje gracias por comentar y que te gustara la historia. Gracias por tu hermoso apoyo y comentario.

 _ **Guest**_ : Si perdón, por dejarlo hasta ahí, no fue mi intención, y gracias por esperar la continuación y por tu lindo comentario. Espero que te agrade este capítulo.

 _ **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**_ : aquí tienes la respuesta, si hubo lemon, jeje y bueno gracias por comentar. Y apoyar a esta historia.

 _ **Neko360XD**_ : gracias por tus palabras, y si, es mi primera historia de FNAF jejeje la verdad no sabía cómo empezar a escribir aquí en el Fandom, pero lo logre, gracias por tus palabras, agradezco tu comentario.

 _ **pandaotaku11**_ : si ya se, le corte en lo mejor, pero aquí la continuación jeje espero que te guste. Y, espero que publiques un fic, me encantaría leerlo pronto ;)

 _ **ShalyUriel**_ : Y bueno, gracias a ti, por ser la primera persona que comenta en esta historia, muchísimas gracias en serio, y claro que lo continúe, tarde pero aquí esta, espero que te agrade mucho, gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

 **Gracias a ustedes, me di cuenta de errores, que me faltaba, si estaba bien, y todos esos detalles que pasan desapercibidos, jeje^^ en serio sus palabras me encantaron mucho, sin duda cuando los leí me hicieron el día.**

 **No esperaba siete comentarios en la historia, pero muchas gracias por sus bellas palabras, me encantaron mucho, sin duda me hicieron mi día, y perdón si tarde en publicar, no tuve tiempo, y no sabía por hacer la parte del Fonnie, jejeje disculpen soy nueva en esto.**

 **Y bueno, la verdad no sé, si haría otra historia, no sé, probablemente sí, pero ahora estoy ocupada con otra de mis historias, que necesito terminar, ya, si busco un tiempo, tal vez comience a escribir otra historia.**

 **Si ustedes quisieran, háganmelo saber, ok. Bueno espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me esforcé muchísimo para que quedara realmente bien.**

 **Me inspire, en otras historias que e leído, del mismo Fandom y de otros, jeje la verdad no sabría como hacerlo, pero bueno me llego la inspiración necesaria para poder llevarlo a cabo.**

 **Me despido sin nada más que decir, solo cuídense, chao y adioooooooos...XD**

 **Les mando besos, abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

 **Lovemikey.**


End file.
